


Innocent Post-Shower

by Nabila



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Jon is 20, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robb is so clueless, Sansa is 17, Sansa is horny, Smut, sex in the bathroom, so is jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 15:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabila/pseuds/Nabila
Summary: Sansa waits for Jon to finish showering so she can sneak into the bathroom and doing things with him she had never done before.





	Innocent Post-Shower

**Author's Note:**

> A one shot I wrote months ago and kept in my laptop for too long. Hope you like it!

Sansa was outside the bathroom of her family house, leaned against the frame of the closed door hearing the water of shower stall incessantly pouring down. Her hearing honing in the click of the sliding glass door she was waiting for, to tip toe into the bathroom and make Jon Snow a nice surprise after his relaxing shower.

Jon was her brother’s best friend, they played in the college football team and very often Jon would stop by to take a shower after the daily training and stay for dinner.

That evening happened to be one of those and Sansa planned to turn it into a much more comfortable and…satisfying night for both of them. She had conceived the idea to present herself completely naked right in front of him as he was getting out of the shower, but she opted for a less cocky move and wait for him to dry his hair and sneak into the bathroom wearing only her silk night robe she used to wear before going to bed.

Robb had already showered and he was in his room along with Theon Greyjoy, playing Fifa 17. She could hear them yelling and laughing from the other side of the corridor, as she was paying attention to the right time to enter the bathroom and be careful that no one would pass by and ask her why she was ready to go to bed at such hour.

The water stopped pouring, she heard him picking up a towel and finally the click of the sliding door.

She gulped. She had imagined to do it for a while, her mind suggesting her to do so after turning 18, but fuck her age, she was 17 and not a virgin anymore. Be patient for other seven months to ride Jon’s dick? goddamn no, she was horny. Unless he rejected her, and at that point all the gym hours during high school would serve her to run for the hills and hide forever in her room and possibly starting to dig a hole to China. Anyway, there was only a 1% possibility he’d reject her,she was very young but no fool, she had caught him scanning her body with lust the last time she took a tan on the border of the pool. And if she had to be more accurate, she could swear she had seen him slightly drooling as she turned around on her belly and unlaced the top of her bikini to take an even tan.

  
She took a deep, long breath and unlocked the door.

wow.

As she stepped in, the first sight was his glorious, rounded, fit, perfectly shaped butt with water still dripping along his legs. It was a jaw dropping view, no girl nor man would not stare at him. That butt was hypnotizing.

While she was mindlessly gazing at him, he quickly turned around and saw Sansa quietly closing the door behind her.

“Sansa!” he frenetically grabbed the towel and wrapped it around his waist

“oh I didn’t know you were taking a shower” she coquettishly and innocently said

He swallowed  “I’ll finish as soon as possible”

She shook her head and shrugged “no need to rush”

She got closer to him, looking straight in his eyes and finding only confusion. She rose a finger to roam along his right arm’s muscles “Sansa? What are you doing? i don't think this is..appropriate” Jon, the usual shy, cordial, polite boy who would never take a hint.

Yes it was inappropriate. Her whole family was home, her mom was preparing dinner, Arya and her dad were watching TV, Bran and Rickon were playing in the garden and Robb and Theon were on the other side of the floor and yet there she was in the bathroom alone with him, almost naked.

She slid her hand over his chest, down on his abs “you do work out a lot”

He stared at her to figure out what the hell she was doing and what the fuck he was doing in there instead of taking his clothes, get dressed and go into Robb’s room.

The erect bulge under the white towel was answering his own, stupid question. Sansa wasn’t even 18 and he was standing like a moron looking at her in awe.

Her hand landed on the hem of the towel “why don’t you take this off? would you like me to slide it off for you?” she softly asked

without knowing he nodded and her hands easily untied the knot and freed him from the fabric. Her hands lazily wandered around his ass, fondling every part of him she had wished to touch. 

Oh, his body was perfect. He was sex, he was pure sex. Even his curly hair added something extremely sexual about him.

She put herself on her knees and Jon almost wobbled at the anticipation of her mouth sucking him in. Her lips ajar as she looked up at him and sweetly, innocently asked “can I put it in my mouth?”

Once again, he nodded. Completely petrified he stared at her mouth taking him in “oh god” he groaned as he closed his eyes, feeling unexpectedly a rush of pleasure.

She dug her fingers around his hips and her mouth started to roughly bob - she went deep down her throat, gagging for the lack of air and then up to his glan, spitting on it to lube it and then down again, impatient to choke once more.

“Fuck” he whimpered. It was unbelievably good, fast and rough, her mouth didn’t know half measures, but he was glad she didn’t. He didn’t need it to be slow, he hadn’t been laid for months and that was the release he deserved, and the best part was that his dick was deep in the mouth of the girl he was waiting to turn eighteen before asking her out and goddamn it she was so skilled.

Suddenly, he heard her popping, he opened his eyes and gazed down at her as she started to slowly stroke him, while massaging his balls. Her lips swollen and wet, her hand gripping tight around him and her eyes staring up at him, greedy to have it some more. With the tip of her tongue she started from the base to lick at the whole length of his shaft, she then rotated her tongue around the glan, gently lapping at the precum fluid “it is so good Jon”

“fucking hell this is…uhhh this..it’s…uuuu do it again” everything about it, the blowjob and the dirty talking was getting him harder

Her tongue licking along the shaft again, pecking it at the top one last time when the warmth of her tongue was replaced with sudden cold.

She was back on her feet “Sit on the toilet, Jon”

He sat and she slid off her night robe, uncovering her naked body in front of him. He looked at her mesmerized “guess you like the view” she quipped

He raised one brow “get on my lap and ride me now”

She straddled him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders "wait Sansa, the condom!" he panted just as she carelessly sank down on him.

"I'm on the pill. don't you fucking dare leaving my vagina now" as he relaxed, he growled at the feeling of her drenched pussy tightening him, never taking his eyes off of her for one second

“this is even better” he muttered with ragged breath

She was riding him in a killing slow pace, relishing every single stroke, feeling his head lowering on her breasts and taking her nipple in his mouth and moaning “you taste salty, so good”

She smiled with her head muffled in his curls “this is way too slow, Sansa”

He stood up and laid her down on the carpet, he hovered her and pushed inside her, relentlessly thrusting as her nails were digging into his butt

“fuck dammit Sansa grab tighter” oh she did, she grabbed his buttocks even stronger, she felt her nails ferociously marking his skin

“Jon don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop” she moaned in despair as he rammed, pounded inside her without peace “if you stop, i’ll kill you” she hissed

“come baby, come around my cock” he ordered while his thumb circled around her clit to push her to the edge and she shuddered around him, an explosion that made him stop to pump as she lustily clung to him

He slightly raised his chest, blocked her by her hips and started to pound into her again. He didn’t stop for a second, he kept drilling her with no remorse despite it was the most inappropriate moment of all with the house full of Stark family members that could hear them

“cum inside me, big boy” she slapped his butt to encourage him, she loved the sound of her hand smacking against his perfectly defined butt

That did it and he growled spurting inside her, collapsing onto her. He stifled a laugh in the crook of her neck “since when I am your big boy?”

“since you’ve come into this house and had a crush on you right away” she smiled lovingly thinking about that day

He lifted his head to look at her in all of her post-sex glory “you’re so beautiful”

“you're not that bad too" she smirked "kiss me, Jon Snow”

He did kiss her for the first time and it was glorious, her perfectly tongue intertwining with his with a passion and lust that was making him hard while he was still seated inside her. "for fuck's sake Jon Snow, you're getting hard again, but there's no time for another round"

"after dinner" he moaned between kisses "in my car, we'll sneak out"

"alright, now let me take a shower" 

 

After twenty minutes Sansa was already showered and dressed, ready to go downstairs, when she noticed Robb coming out of Bran and Rickon's room

“where the fuck have you been? Mom was looking for you more than 40 minutes ago”

she shrugged and smiled “I was busy fucking your best friend”

Robb's eyes looked like they were almost popping out of his head “WHAT?!?! you..fucking..with…Jon?” he stuttered

At that Sansa guffawed “I’m joking Robb. I’m joking, you silly”

She spun around and cheerfully ran downstairs, smirking at her brother’s naivety.


End file.
